ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of the Shield
The Brotherhood of the Shield, also known as the Shield, was an ancient order of the best minds and warriors throughout history created to keep Earth safe. The roots of the order can be traced back to the time of the first Inhumans, when the dark being Hive sought to use his power to enslave the planet. A group of Inhumans and Humans working together rebelled fought against Hive and his followers for the fate of Earth. In the end, Hive was defeated and banished to a distant planet, while his followers, the Brotherhood of the Spear, planned to continue the work of their god. Inspired by the heroics of the Inhumans, the group of Human freedom fighters decided to form the Brotherhood of the Shield in order to protect the planet and its people from the from the Brotherhood of the Spear and their dark gods. The organization would considerably grow in scope over the ages, recruiting many famous individuals throughout the course of history. The Brotherhood of the Shield worked to maintain peace and order across the planet and protect mankind from threats. The Brotherhood included some of the smartest men and women mankind had to offer including Issac Newton, Jabir ibn Hayyan, Galileo Galilei, Leonardo da Vinci, Michel de Nostredame, Archimedes, and various others. The existence of the order was kept secret and known only to a few outsiders. Over millennia, the number of Brotherhood members unfortunately diminished. Those who remained dedicated themselves to keep the Brotherhood alive by passing on their ideals and traditions. By the 20th Century, however, one of the last members of the Brotherhood was Howard Stark. In WWII, the Brotherhood put into motion the formation of the SSR to combat HYDRA, and after the war, the formation of SHIELD, an organization founded to protect the world from all possible threats, continuing the work of the Brotherhood. Members Throughout its history, the Brotherhood of the Shield A person was chosen to join the Brotherhood if they possessed a great mind and a great heart and wanted to use their gifts to benefit mankind. With the death of Howard Stark, the line of the Brotherhood of the Shield was broken and the order had died out. Although the Brotherhood no longer exists, its legacy lives on in SHIELD, co-founded by Howard to keep Earth safe. to combat threats such as HYDRA. Formed around the same time as the Brotherhood of the Spear, the Brotherhood of the Shield are a secret society that is composed of some of the smartest humans that mankind has to offer and work to protect the planet from threats. Specifically the Brotherhood works to keep the legendary HYDRA gods at bay, as well as try to erase their presence and prevent any further followings to arise. In modern times, special people with great minds were chosen to be members of the Brotherhood and trusted to pass their knowledge onto those worthy of the secret. History Origins trusted with this secret and were tasked with passing the knowledge onto worthy followers. During the formation of the SSR, one of these followers orchestrated its formation, and guided Howard Stark to realize the dream of SHIELD, an organization that could finish what the Brotherhood started. Members Shield Council * Howard Stark * Leonardo da Vinci * Jabir ibn Hayyan * Various others Category:Groups Category:Heroes